1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage system, a control unit, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
As a technology for controlling a plurality of hard disks (magnetic disk devices) collectively as a single hard disk, there is known a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks) method. According to this technology, since data are recorded dispersingly in a plurality of hard disks, there can be realized high speed performance and high reliability performance. The RAID method is classified into several levels. Specifically, in order to obtain the high speed performance, there is used a RAID0 (striping) method; to obtain the high reliability performance, there is used a RAID1 (mirroring) method; and, to obtain both the high speed and high reliability performance, there is used RAID10 (striping+mirroring) method.